


A bunch of skeletons fucking but its actually just a shameless self insert

by PrinzessDina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Self-Insert, Tags May Change, oneshots, specific tags in the individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of skeletons fucking but its actually just another shameless self insert.Needed a break of continuous story lines so have some fluffy and/or smutty oneshots.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	A bunch of skeletons fucking but its actually just a shameless self insert

**Author's Note:**

> Underfell Sans - Brat with fluff, implied petplay

Collars looked so nice on my Sansy. Sadly, since the monsters settled into living on the surface, he didn't have a need for the protective collar from his brother anymore. So he wasn't wearing the collar anymore.

It was time to change that.

* * *

„Sans, hold still!”  
I tried to hold onto his jacket’s sleeve, really digging my fingers in, but the strong tugs of his were just hurting my nails.  
“fuck off! get that shit away from me!”  
He ripped himself free of my grasp and while I nursed my painfully throbbing hand, he managed to stumble down the stairs. Well, stumble was overrated, more like almost trip and fall. He was so focused on getting away from me, he didn’t even pull his shorts back up.

“fuck! ow, dammit! shit!”  
A hiss of pain from my little troublemaker and mom-mode was activated. The pain in my hand suddenly forgotten, I rushed out the room and down the stairs. My eyes were instantly focusing on my baby.  
“Are you okay? Did you just fucking fall down the stairs?”  
I turned Sans on his back as best as I could, since he was still struggling to get away from me, and took a look at where he was holding his knee.

“ffffuck you!”  
I tried to shoo away his hands to look at the wound.  
“Hands away.”  
“no!”  
He didn’t even look at me. Just pouted. Petty, but cute.  
“Get yo paws away, lil gremlin you!”  
I threw the collar in his face, his hands instantly off his knee to save his face from being battered by the studded leather band.  
Now, to take a look at his knee. It had a big red spot, but besides that and a little scratch, it wasn’t so bad.

...

I really wanted to lick it, just to see how he would react. It wasn’t even my fault. It was my instincts instantly screaming at me to take care of what’s mine.

...

“wh-what the hell?!? the fuck are you doing???”  
Daw, cute. He was blushing.  
“Licking was way faster than grabbing a washcloth. Sorry, Sans.”  
He crossed his arms and huffed.  
“yer not sorry at all, fucking weirdo.”  
I giggled. He was right, I was not.  
I noticed him still holding the collar. With a bit of luck, I could still get it around his neck. I had to play innocent though.  
With a deep breath, I put myself into my role.  
I crawled on top of him and leaned close to his crossed arms.  
“Can I have the collar back?”  
He took a look at the collar in his hand and recoiled a little from it before handing it to me.  
“here, happy?”  
I took the collar in my hand and pushed myself a little closer, looping my arms around his shoulders.  
“You’re so cute when you get flustered!”  
That just made him blush even more. What a sight for sore eyes.  
“fuck you, i ain’t flustered!”  
My grin grew and I pressed a big fat kiss to his cheek.  
“Are you suuure?”  
He just grumbled at me, his blush getting darker.  
Now was the time to strike!  
As silently as possible put the leather collar around his neck and before he could move, I already closed it.  
“wh-? the fuck! ya dirty cheat!!!”  
Sans tried to pull off the collar, to no avail. He looked at me with frustration in his eye lights.  
I wiggled my fingers at him.  
“Mmmagic!”  
Just like he did to me so many times before.  
How the tables turn. Now he was mine.

I stood up and snapped my fingers.  
“Come on, ya big baby. Get up!”  
With unbelievably dramatic groans he heaved himself up and followed me back to the room.  
“i don’t wanna”  
My cute, big baby. Even whining couldn’t help him.  
“Your body is telling me otherwise.”  
I pointed at his rock hard erection. He looked a bit dumbfounded before once again crossing his arms and hiding his shocked expression with the dirtiest scowl he could muster.  
Cute.  
“You think you can intimidate me? Not with those big ol’ eyes and that cute pout yer sportin. Get rid of your shorts while you’re standing. I know you want me.”


End file.
